dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Orzammar
Dust Town/Paragons As we're collecting all the Paragons on a single page, I cut down the number of red links. I also added information from Dragon Age: Journeys, but am unsure how to reference it. --- Maria Caliban 14:33, October 24, 2009 (UTC) :Hmm my personal view on referencing, is that if any info is in the game then it doesn't need a reference. If it turns out that we only know about Saria from Journeys, I think a footnote linking to Journeys would be all anyone could want. Loleil 21:45, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Exiting Town Ugh I hate load screens. Is there any way to quick jump from Orzammar to the World Map without going through the Frost-whatever mountains first? Since it lets me skip the mountains to get to Orzammar... It won't let me just travel there from the map screen though. - Ancestralmask 02:22, December 1, 2009 (UTC) :Heh, that annoyed me for the longest time. Don't exit through the Hall of Heroes; instead, exit through the Deep Roads (which will give you a "gather your party and venture forth" a la baldurs gate). After that, select the world wide map and travel to the party camp; from there, exit the camp and travel anywhere on the overland map. :edit: Assuming, of course, that you have access to the Deep Roads ... heh - Pwr905 02:29, December 1, 2009 (UTC) ::Ohhh, thank you. That'll make things easier. XD - Ancestralmask 15:34, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Quests I added a section for quests. (It may not be complete, but it's what I have in my journal.) As such, I'm not sure the "Herbalism Quest" subsection is needed anymore. I did leave it for now though. --Mangueroo 00:45, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Glitches :In conversations the Warden will say that he/she won't leave the city until the election is settled, but if you go into the Deep Roads, you can travel to the Party Camp. When leaving the camp you are able to travel to the outside world, but you cant travel back into the roads, just back to Orzammar. This doesn't sound like a glitch to me, but it's so confusingly worded that I don't even understand what the problem is supposed to be. Travelling to the outside world from Deep Roads? Not being able to travel to the Deep Roads from camp? Being able to leave the city after you say you're not going to? I'm pretty sure all these things are working as intended, but I might be wrong of course. Could someone please clarify what was meant by this entry? Elanorea (talk) 14:25, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Lava Diving I was able to get into the deep roads early using the glitch described in "Lava Dining". I'm going to try to complete this portion of the game ahead of time, and see what happens. Will my save game become corrupted? Edit: Yes. It does. But not in any way that prevents you from finishing the game. Droas (talk) 21:13, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Refferences Is it worth mentioning in the article that the city almost looks like Ironforge from World of Warcraft, which was also a Dwarvern city? Kranitoko (talk) 08:07, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Quote from Shaper Vortag Per DA:QUOTE, I've removed the whole quote from Shaper Vortag, which was used as the lead for the article. I have no idea where this is from, so here's a copy for convenience: I was kind of lazy and just replaced the current lead with the official description of Orzammar from the official website, but it could be replaced (and probably should—I think it's better if we write most of the articles than just copy/pasting). --'D.' (talk · ) 16:14, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Doesn't Start With "Kal" The three great thaigs we know about are Kal-Sharok, Kal'Hirol, and Orzammar. Has a reason ever been given for why Orzammar is the only one that doesn't start with "Kal"? --Wordsmith2.0 (talk) 08:17, December 19, 2014 (UTC) Because the city is named after one of the Seven Brothers who founded the Dwarven Empire. Orzammar was the founder of the Mining caste, as evidenced in the dialogue with Czibor in origins. Sharth (talk) 11:25, December 19, 2014 (UTC)